Spider riders: A nightmare for both worlds
by angelswings217
Summary: An ancient evil threatens both the inner and outer worlds. Can the riders defeat them?
1. A new threat

This'll be my first Spider Riders fan fiction, hope you enjoy

This'll be my first Spider Riders fan fiction, hope you enjoy! I made up a deep past for Hunter and the new character since the T.V series didn't really mention any thing on it besides the fact that his Grandfather knew about the inner world.

Prologue

Long ago, the inner and outer worlds were in grave danger. I couldn't sit back and allow fears to rule all. My friend and I took a stand, for not only humans but humans, spiders and invecteds alike. Our hope gave birth to courage; our courage gave birth to light. That light sealed the nightmares away. While my friend sealed her power away, I used it to watch over the inner world and breathe life into it. But recently the balance was undone. Although a total collapse of the barrier was avoided thanks to a warrior from the outer world damage was done; enough so to once again release the nightmares. And now the nations of the outer world aren't as isolated as they used to be.

_You worthless piece of trash! Just go and die already!_

"Hunter, hey Hunter, HUNTER!" it was a peaceful day in the inner world, after the defeat of Mantid things returned to normal. Hunter Steel, the boy from the outer world was now 14 and remembering some aspects of his past. "What Corona?"

"Were you day dreaming?"

"Uuuuh, I guess you could say that." Hunter walked off. "Something's wrong…"

"Hello Corona" thanks to Hunter Corona was able to find her long lost sister Aqune; the two had become quite close. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Hunter"

"Maybe he's simply bored because there isn't as much to do, what now that we're at peace."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Come again?"

"What if now that the inner world doesn't need him… he'll try and find a way back home?"

"I see, you're afraid he'll be just like his grand father." But that was just the beginning of what is about to happen.

Hunter was in his room staring at the ceiling (don't think I spelled that right and spell check isn't helping) when his battle spider Shadow spoke from his manacle. "Hunter, are you OK? I know you're lazy but this isn't like you. Is it because it's coming close to the anniversary of when you came to the inner world?"

"No its nothing."

"Hunter."

"If you really want to know, it's a family issue."

"You home sick"

"Not exactly."

"Then what is it."

"Let's just say I wasn't always living with my actual family."

"Huh?"

"When I was really young there was a fire where I lived and I had gotten separated from my family in the blaze, I lost most of my memory so they never could find my family. I ended up getting dropped in not the best of orphanages if you know what I mean."

"Abusive owners."

"Bulls eye, one day I couldn't take it any more and I tried to run away. I bet you can guess what happened after that."

"Owner caught up to you."

"Yup, I thought I was a goner. But what really shocked me is that no matter how much I screamed no one came running. He said that it was because I was worthless, and that no one cared about me. But he was wrong."

"Well of coarse he was wrong!"

"About both things, after a little a girl with a metal bat came running, with help. We were just five years old. I remember her praising me for being brave and lecturing me for not going to the police. But to top it all off her, her family, and her friends all raised the money to hire a private investigator squad to find my family, and they did. If it weren't for her… I probably wouldn't be here right now." Shadow was silent. "You miss her don't you?"

"Uh huh. We were best friends, even when I went to the town my family had moved to. We'd write each other letters and talk on the phone."

"Phone?"

"Uh, long story don't ask." knock knock "come in" it was Igneous "somthin happen?" he nodded "head to the throne room.

"So I guess you're wondering why I had you all come here." All of the spider riders had gathered in prince Lumen's throne room. "The thing is people have witnessed strange activity in the forest of the east Arachna kingdom. You're job is to investigate."

"But what do you mean by suspicious activity?"

"I mean people going in and not coming out, screams and chanting during the night. Go at once."

"But the sun is already setting."

"Exactly, the night is when the activity is at its highest. Chances are you'll get a look at what's going on." And like that they left the castle, called out their spiders and were off.

"Sir, the riders are on their way"

"Is the earthen with them?"

"Of coarse."

"Wonderful, in time the inner and outer worlds will be ours!"

"Hunter, still doing all right?"

"Geez Shadow, I'm fine. It's over, that guy's in Gail."

"There's something else."

"What do you mean?"

"Allot lately at night I see you staring out at the sky."

"Its stars." The others had overheard the conversation. "Stars?"

"Well you see, in the outer world at night there were these lights in the sky called stars. They were really beautiful and some of them even moved, but those you could only see for a second. It's even an old story that you could make wishes on them."

"Wow, that's amazing." All of the spider riders came up with their own interpretations of stars. They were pretty outrageous by earthen standards (what since no one knows of their existence in the inner world, since if you look at it the right way it's a huge cavern inside of the earth). "Here it is." Hunter was silent _this is where I came through to the inner world. I wonder…maybe there's a way back._

"Keep close." The riders were in the forest trying to find the cause of the suspicious activity. "I'm really getting a bad vibe, can't you feel it?" all the riders nodded their heads. The forest ahead was very thick "our spiders can't go any further; we'll have to call them back." And from that point on they were on foot. It was pretty slow paced until "Wait a sec, there's no way…" Hunter ran to an over grown vine that went across the path, he took something off of it. "Corona do you recognize this?"

"Yeah it's one of the boomerangs invecteds use a weapons, why?"

"Don't you remember, when I first saw you an invected threw this and it barely missed me? This is the spot where I landed in the inner world!" The riders were astonished "wow, it's kind of funny thinking of how much of a spider rider noob I wa-AAAAA!" Hunter had fallen through a hole in the ground! "HUNTER!" the other riders immediately jumped in after him.

"Welcome rider, or should I say earthen boy."

"Who are… you?"

"You're worst nightmare."

"HUNTER, HUNTER! SAY SOMETHING!"

"Where'd that idiot run off to?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"What was that?"

"I think it was Hunter!" There was a blood curdling scream in the distance, followed by "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!" The underground tunnels were obviously unnatural; they were perfectly carved. Strange inscriptions were all over the walls; they were almost occult. The panic ensuing amongst the riders was astonishing _is he OK?_

_I hope he isn't hurt!_

_What did he get himself into now?_ But they had no idea of what was to come.

They had come into a large room with a doorway at the end; Hunter was crouched onto the floor clutching his head, his eyes were heavy. "Welcome riders" an almost demonic voice said. "Who are you? Show you're self!"

"What have you done to Hunter??" A man with extremely pail skin in a black coat came in; he was wearing one of those masks where the eyes were two red curved line things and the mouth was a horrid smile. "I simply jogged his memories. Sorry if I hurt you're feelings but I'm afraid we need his help." He began to chuckle "FOR WHAT??" his chuckle turned into a laugh "what you say? To open the doorway to the outer world of course! A weakened oracle, the blood of the innocent, and the screams of an earthen are the keys to open the doorway."

"A weakened oracle?" Aqune asked "You're group prevented that Mantid from making it last for long, but just long enough for us to be freed."

"The blood of the innocent?" Magma cried "Remember the people who came into the forest and never came back?" the riders were shocked. "Us?" Corona asked "I'm simply the one that chose to introduce ourselves. We are the nightmare hoard; a group of beings that feed off of the fear of the youthful. But the earthens of today seem to have a much more open imagination than those from a thousand years ago, wonder why?" The riders were furious "ENOUGH TALK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HUNTER??"

"See for you're self." Darkness surrounded all of them. "Is that…"

"How awful." They were seeing Hunter being beaten as a child. Shadow began to speak from within the manacle "Hunter told me that when he was a kid he got separated from his family and lost his memory. He ended up in an orphanage with abusive owners. One time he tried to escape and one of the owners caught up to him. "STOP IT!"

"Maybe after the gate's been open long enough for our ranks to get through." More and more shadows flew through a silver door with a star on it.

(About 5 minutes earlier) "We found some blood, and the dogs keep on barking at that pit covered in stone. I guess we can assume he fell in during the collapse… you want a few minutes alone."

"That'd be great." A girl with long dark hair and tan skin stood before the spot where Hunter had come through to the inner world. "Hunter, don't worry. I don't care what they say. I know you're in the inner world."

"There's nothing we can do, we have to go back and get help!" Igneous and Magma were struggling to get Aqune and Corona to calm down and bring Hunter. "But we can't just leave Hunter like this!"

"We'll get him help at the castle!"

"But what about the outer world?"

"That doesn't concern us!"

"The inner world never concerned Hunter! He saved a world that had nothing to do with him! I say we return the favor!"

"I agree, but it'd be better to do so with all seven of us!" Hunter's nightmare became more horrific, the man grabbed a bat. And Hunter was accumulating injuries the same as those he gains in the illusion "NO!"

"I see it! The outer world!" the nightmare hoard was about to break through when

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGH!! THAT SOUND, THAT AWFUL SOUND!!"

"JUST GO AND DIE ALLREADY!"

"NO!"

_I see a light that reminds me of you_

_Shining bright, guiding me too._

_Times passes by, and lights fade_

_But never did you_

_And the stars in the sky_

_That I wish upon_

_Can't make one two_

_Shine bright! For I will be there!_

_Bringing my starlight!_

"Leave him alone!"

"What do you think you're doing?? Picking on a defenseless kid like that!" a group of people led by a little girl with a metal bat came running. They saved hunter. "Hey kid are you OK?" Hunter's younger self nodded and his body seemed to quiver less. "Why didn't you go to the police? Don't you have a friend that wanted you to be safe?"

"No"

"What? Do you even understand what a friend is?"

"Some one who cares about you?"

"Dummy! A friend is some one who watches out for you and defends you. And you do the same! Is there any one like that to you?" Hunter's younger self shook his head "well not any more!"

"What do you mean? I don't have a friend."

"Dummy! She's standing right in front of you!" the girl reached her hand out and Hunter took it. And immediately the riders were surrounded by a warm light similar to that of the oracle. When they opened their eyes they were surrounded by trees, but you could see through the tops of them. There was a school on a hill behind them. And it didn't look like any Arachna building. 


	2. homecoming

All right! Heres the next part. I know I work allot faster than those who take more than a week for each chapter but once the school year starts it'll take a little longer, so a week of fast entries left.

"Oh my aching…"

"Take it easy kid." Hunter saw two blurry figures "I can't shake the feeling I've seen this kid before…?"

"Wait a sec! This is that local kid that vanished at those ruins! But how did he get all the way over here?"

"Oh boy."

The riders stared out at the full moon, "what's wrong with the oracle sun. It never looks like this at night." Magma said. "One time Hunter described the moon of the outer world just like this… you don't think?" the 4 were silent. "It's the only logical explanation; we're in the outer world."

Three members of the former big four (Grasshop decided to work to take care of his family more) sit at a desk discussing the affairs between the Invected state and the Arachna kingdom. The invecteds had chosen them to be their leaders since they were also deceived by Mantid. They were almost finished when "my lords there's big trouble!"

"What is it?" Beerain asked "it's the spider riders. Five of the remaining seven went to investigate some disappearances at the forest in the east Arachna kingdom and they haven't returned!" This was verry shocking, for if it weren't for their friends the spider riders they would most likely not be alive right now (what with Mantid using the Oracle's light to take over the outer world). "The royal family of Arachna is asking for our help" the three decided it would be good to help them, especially to gain the trust of those who still didn't like the invecteds all too well.

"Is he all right?"

"He has quite a few bad wounds that seem to have healed over but it's nothing serious." Hunter had woken up in a bed with his wounds bandaged, he leaned up to open the curtains and to his shock and amazement "this is my home town in the outer world…"

"HUNTER! Finally, you're awake! What's going on here? What's this place? What was that weird transport with the flashing lights they put you in? What's that tube in you're arm? WHATS GOING ON HERE??" Shadow was obviously startled and worried at the technologies and medical practices of the outer world. "Ah glad to see you're awake, Hunter was it?" Shadow grunted as Hunter shoved the manacle under his pillow. "You have some visitors" sigh "here we go."

"HUNTER!" two boys rushed into the room; one with spiky dark hair and the other with smooth blonde hair. "Where the & have you been?? Do you know how much the base ball team sucked until Violet (I know I have a problem with giving the lead girls names after colors) came along??" Hunter was about to answer when "Violet? James Kane (in the order of their descriptions) correct me if I'm wrong but do you mean the Violet that…"

"Helped you find you're family nine years back; YES HER!"

"But now she's leaning towards hand ball since there are no threats of it being removed from the Olympics." The blonde boy added "so anyway" Hunter was about to get bombarded with questions when a girl with long dark hair gave them two swift blows to the head. Rubs anime lump "Ow what'd you do that for?"

"He needs his rest now stop going 'ace reporter' on him!" Hunter stared at her for a sec; he couldn't shake the feeling that he had heard her voice before "Violet…?"

"Took you long enough, although I don't blame you. I have changed allot."

"For something like this you seem pretty calm."

"Come on you know me, I'm just getting ready for the real tantrum."

"Oh boy." Hunter braced himself "DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY BRAINS?? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HAD TO WORK TO GET THE MONEY TO HAVE THE RUINS SEARCHED BY PROFFESIONALS??"

"That were ex FBI agents" Kane added "WHY DIDN'T YOU GO TO THE POLICE?? YOU KNOW HOW TO DEFFEND YOU'RESELF!!" Hunter was struggling to find the right words. "I uuh… don't remember?" Violet managed to calm down (you'd be pissed off too if you went to another country to find a gateway to a world that you thought a missing friend was in and you come home to find out he was at a local hospital) "you took a few hits to the head, I wouldn't be surprised if you lost you're memory." James said. "But I was wondering, where are my…"

"They'll be here by tomorrow; you know how the army is."

After a little Hunter's old friends had left. He would've gone with them since his injuries weren't serious but they don't exactly fall into the category of "legal guardians" Hunter was fast asleep, but he didn't know that something beyond imagination was being set into motion.

The next morning:

"We're glad to see you're alright…" a black mersadies sped away from the hospital "if there's anything you need just say it."

"Right now I juts want to spend some time with you guys. Mom, Dad."

"How is he doing?"

"Just fine, he's been reunited with his beloved family."

"Enjoy it while you can Hunter. The peace is not to last."


	3. Chapter 3

Here comes the chapter where the epicness starts!

"I'll ask you again. I'm looking for a 14 year old kid named Hunter Steel. He has Spiky red hair, is really energetic and" the riders were asking around town in order to find their friend, but most people turn them away because to many hey seem a bit ahem strange. Corona was obviously the most motivated for obvious reasons "listen ma'm, any one around that age would be on their way to school right about now!"

"Again! the same answer! 'They'd be headed to school right now'!" Igneous got in the conversation before Corona blew her lid "I guess the only option is to find their school."

Violet was on her way to meet Hunter so they could bike together to school. Hunter lived in a neighborhood with mainly larger town houses. Their quality was pretty nice and there was a cool plaza at the entrance of the neighborhood; that's where they met up. There was a concrete platform with a sun design on it. Violet saw Hunter looking at his "watch" _funny; I found something just like that at the ruins. It was kind of creepy how it just attached its self to me. Its probably nothing anyway._ "Hunter!"

(Now we skip back to when Violet was on her way) "So tell me, what is school again?"

"It's a place that earthen kids have to go to almost every day for most of the day to learn the skills they need when they move out. There's a system, you start at pre-K then kindergarten, and then its grades one through 12. Grades K through 5 are elementary school grades. Grades six through eight are middle, and 9 through 12 are High school. After that you take four years or more of colleges to perfect you're skills in what ever you plan on doing for a living and that's it. If you do poorly at any time they have the right to hold you back a year."

"Who's they?"

"The board of education."

"And that test the other day, what was it?"

"When a kids vanished for a while he or she gets a test to see what level they're at. It wouldn't get held agansed me if I get held back since I was missing but I crammed for the past week so I could be with my friends."

"Hunter!"

"Guess it's time we left."

"So if you have any problems just ask me." Hunter and Violet were at the school; it's been around since the 1920's. It used to be a very exclusive until WW2 (just for the record the town is a decent size because of said war) did it's number on the town. Then there was no other place for the high school students to go to so they made it more open. Since it was so successful there really weren't any closer high schools built. The boy's uniforms consisted of dark blue pants, a white polo, and a blue plaid tie. The girl's were made of a blue plaid skirt, matching tie, and Violet wore those loose socks you see anime girls wearing allot lately to be different.

They walked up the stone stairway and you could hear people all around them gossiping "look there he is! The kid who vanished!"

"Do you think he really did manage to find his way here?"

"I wonder how he got past boarder patrol?"

"Does he really have amnesia?"

"Personally I think he's faking it for attention." throws pencil "GYA!" Violet threw a pencil and it lodged itself in a tree right next to the head of the person who made that last statement. "**Sorry my hand slipped**" Violet said almost in a completely different voice "Hunter? You OK? Did something happen?" Violet didn't seem to have any recollection of that last moment, or did she? "Yeah something just happened!"

"Oh hey James." I don't think I need to explain anything "You just threw that pencil like you were a friken ninja!" Violet just blinked and stared. "Yeah, are you going to help me show Hunter around or not? And where's Kane?"

"He's already at his locker." After that they ended up meeting in class and THTS where it got annoying for hunter. "This is boring… this is boring… this is really boring"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT??" Hunter said in a combination of whispering and screaming. "Mr. Steel is there something the matter?"

"Oh no it's nothing." sigh this went on for a while; accept for history and gym (Hunter actually did something and Shadow actually was interested in how an earthen country began). "Finally" after what felt like a week the school day was almost done when "hey! Look! There's something happening in the sky!" the sun began to go black.

The students were all gathered at the windows. The day gradually darkened into an early night. "Is it an eclipse?"

"No way! It would've been on the news." Ring "No way we're having one over here!" a girl shouts "what is it?"

"I got a call from my cousin in Texas; they're having an eclipse too!"

"No way! that's completely impossible!"

"How so?"

"The moon's shadow is too small!" Violet began giving a demonstration using a pen a globe and a flashlight from the teacher's desk to explain that an eclipse could probably cover the entire state and no more. As this was happening Hunter got a call from his father (yes he got a cell phone) "what! There's no way!"

"What is it Hunter?"

"I just got a call from my dad; he's in the military and…"

"And what??" all the students asked "and this is global, even with the moon on the other side of the earth." A moment of silence was followed by a horribly familiar laugh. "Well if it isn't the little earthen rider. I have even less doubt that its you now." A man in a man in a memorable mask came crashing in, grabbed Hunter, revealed an enormous pair of wings and to the dismay of all of Hunter's friends, jumped out of the window dragging Hunter with him.


	4. Chapter 4

And for those of you who asked me, this is where the other riders start to get bigger rolls. And there wont be verry many half day waits for entries from here on out

"HUNTER!!" Violet grabbed his hands and struggled to pull him back. When they got to the point of the window Violet put her legs to the wall and struggled to pull Hunter back in. James grabbed on to her, Kane grabbed onto him and the other students followed one after another. "If… you think… that I'll… let you take my friend… you've got another thing… coming!! HEAVE!!" the students got the message "HO!!" this went on for about a minute and "I've had enough of this tug of war." The nightmare spread his wings and with one flap the students all were forced to let go or be pulled out as well. Unfortunately that's exactly what happened to Violet. "Oh my god, oooh my god!" they were high above the town; they could even hear the cries of those who could see the nightmare's enormous wings above. "Let go you insolent brat!!" he put a hand in front of Violets face and a black swirling ball appeared in it. "SCREAMING NIGHTMARE!!" The ball exploded into screaming shadows. Violet instantly lost her grip because of the overwhelming pain and she began to fall to the ground.

(Rewind about 15 minutes) "HUNTER!! VIOLET!!" James was outraged at the nightmare's ruthlessness. He ran out the door only to be stopped by a teacher. "Where do you think you're going? We're in a crisis here!!"

"You don't understand! Hunter and Violet were kidnapped!!"

"That's ridiculous! This is the third floor, it's the end of the hall and no one came this way!"

"He flew out the window!"

"I understand if you're scared and you want to check on you're family especially with what happened to you're mother and sister but this isn't the time!!" The students began to scream that he was telling the truth and when the teacher was silenced with a cell phone video the class ran out. LOOK! There they are!" Kane pointed to a shadowy winged figure in the sky. "I can't tell what's going on!"

"I have a pair of binoculars!"

"Gime those!" James grabbed the binoculars and focused them on the shadowy figure. It was in fact Hunter and Violet struggling with the nightmare. And then "OH MY GOD SHE'S FALLING!!"

"VIOLET!! SHADOW SPIDER"

"I don't think so!" black sparks flew out from nightmare's hands and knocked out Hunter. _Hunter…goodbye_ "FLAME SPIDER OUT!!" Igneous went in for the save. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah… I think I may have hit my head though… WAIT A SEC! Are you a spider rider?" Magma atop his spider Brutis helped Violet down "Did Hunter really blab?"

"No I knew his grandpa so I know the stories!"

"What's you're name?" Aqune asked "Violet…" then Igneous "well Violet just leave this to us." The riders went charging on their mounts _actual spider riders…_

Igneous came first "Release Hunter!" then Corona "what do you even want with him any way??"

"What you mean you don't know the legend of Destiny?"

"You know nothing of destiny!" Aqune shouted (NOTE: notice how with nightmare I made the "D" in destiny capital and with Aqune I didn't?) "Wait!" Violet, obviously having greater knowledge of outer world literature "is Destiny a person?"

"What?" Corona asked "in the outer world Destiny can be a name. Am I wrong?" The nightmare laughed "bingo!" but this still didn't agree with the riders. "Some person named Destiny has nothing to do with Hunter! Now let him go you filthy monster of the nightmare hoard!" _Did she say "nightmare hoard"? It can't be the one from my…_ "ARROW OF"

"You wouldn't want to risk hurting you're friend now would you?" _bastard!_ The riders had no idea of what to do. If they were to hurt Hunter while attempting to save him it would just defeat the cause of saving him. But _if this doesn't work I'll kill that freak_.

_The last page of the fairytale story  
is rewritten, changed into a miracle.  
Even the heart of the only person who believed is lost,  
as if love and dreams were all we had  
strong, long-lived, deep, beautiful, filled with life. _

_I always dreamed of that._

"AAAUUUGH!" Violet's song was having an obvious effect on the nightmare. _I've heard that song some where before…?_ Corona thought to herself.

_But even so, even now, I can't forget  
the melody you always sang.  
It vibrates in my chest, and tells me to defend our home  
surely, surely I will return. Shake off the chains that bind you,  
toward the starry sky of the two connected worlds_—

"What a wonderful voice…" a light began to emit from Hunter's pocket.

_Absolutely!  
Only light can overcome everything.  
Even fate decided by the stars can be changed.  
Disappear! The cowardly lie, and the monster of the dark_

And then a light came from Violet's "watch" "That's a manacle!" Violet approached the nightmare who was crouched on the ground covering his ears.

_Now, I who sings the song of light_

_I defend my home with my song_

_Be gone monster of the night_!

_I defy you to feel my starlight_!

(Song is an altered version of return to the sea) and at that Violet heard a voice saying **believe in it, say it, I know you can** "ARACHNAPOWER!"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews Bloomforever

Thanks for the reviews Bloomforever. I'm going to a wedding so the next one may take a few days.

As the light surrounding Violet vanished a girl wearing sapphire blue and white armor appeared. She held a silver staff with a crescent moon and shining star on the end. A strange and new light seemed to emit from it; it's warmth was similar to that of the oracle but the light itself was unfamiliar. It was like "star… light" Hunter mumbled recovering from the nightmares attack. "SHINING CRESCENT BLADE!" Violet waved her staff and a crescent flair of light came from the crescent moon; it went to the sky and broke the shadows that surrounded the earth. "Such power…" the riders simply stood in awe. The light definently had a weakening effect on the nightmare and Hunter began to come back to his senses "**Hunter finish this!" **Violet said in the same mysterious voice as before. "ORRACLES LIGHT!" and Hunter transformed into his oracle key state. "Shadow spider out!" the nightmare didn't stand a chance. "ELECTRATWIST!"

"METEOR SHOWER!" and one enormous blue light and dozens of sliver ones hit the nightmare and he vanished, but not truly. "This isn't over spider riders."

"What is it with bad guys and not just accepting the fact that we kicked their butts?" after Violet made that remark they all broke out laughing "looks like we've got another Hunter on our hands."

"Hey!" and they laughed even harder.

(Rewind to the beginning of the fight) "Did you guys see that?"

"If you mean Violet getting saved by some kind of giant spider than yes." They were staring at the battle from in front of the school. James (being slightly cough being modest cough arachnaphobic) didn't know weather he should be calm or screaming at the top of his lungs "TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Kane for one, knowing Hunter longer knew the stories of spider riders, so he was fairly calm (by standards of being calm in a situation like this). "Hey do you guys hear that?"

_The last page of the fairytale story  
is rewritten, changed into a miracle.  
Even the heart of the only person who believed is lost,  
as if love and dreams were all we had  
strong, long-lived, deep, beautiful, filled with life. _

_I always dreamed of that._

"Yeah it does sound like her, but how can we hear her from so far off?"

_But even so, even now, I can't forget  
the melody you always sang.  
It vibrates in my chest, and tells me to defend our home  
surely, surely I will return. Shake off the chains that bind you,  
toward the starry sky of the two connected worlds_—

_Absolutely!  
Only light can overcome everything.  
Even fate decided by the stars can be changed.  
Disappear! The cowardly lie, and the monster of the dark_

_Now, I who sings the song of light_

_I defend my home with my song_

_Be gone monster of the night_!

_I defy you to feel my starlight_!

"**Believe in it, say it, I know you can" **James couldn't believe what he was seeing after that. "Look at that light…" the students could see that shining light of Violet's transformation. "Hey it stopped!" one second later "CELESTIAL BLADE!" I don't think I have to describe that "never mind."

"Look the sons back!" the students breathed a sigh of relief "but the fight isn't over!" then came the lights of Violet's meteor shower and Hunter's electratwist could be seen. And then you could literally feel more at ease, as if an evil force had decided to retreat… for now.

"I'm sorry, I have failed you. It was the power of another earthen rider."

"Does this change the likelihood that Hunter Steel is the one?"

"Normally yes but now I see that he commands the oracle keys, so both are equally as likely."

"Well then my friends, I suppose we have two targets. Let the games begin."

"So you're the one we saw. You've deffinently changed in the past nine years." Not knowing of the craziness that occurred before the riders came to the outer world "come again?" Shadowy stepped in and said that Hunter told them of her. "This is all so much to take in. These battle spiders, this armor, and this power."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Hunter remarked "somehow that doesn't seem to calm me down that much." They all laughed some more. After the introductions Violet snapped back into reality "Hunter, I think we should go back to the school and talk to everyone before they go sending cell phone videos."

"Cell phone videos?" the riders asked. Violet and Hunter pulled theirs out and gave an explanation as to what they were and what they could do. The riders simply stared at them in awe. Igneous and Magma almost didn't believe it until Violet showed them the record feature. After that they stood in awe. "But wait, where are they going to stay?"

"Come to think of it where have you stayed?"

"We've been camping out" (NOTE: the town has many patches of forest land). "After all the craziness school probably will get closed early for the day. They can stay at my place." Hunter was surprised "You're place?"

"Yeah my sisters moved out and my parents are gone for a wedding for the next few days. Counting the guest rooms there's enough space for all of them to have their own room." Hunter hadn't been to Violet's place at this point so he didn't argue. Wait here for us; we'll go back to school and clear things up." Before they could even give an explanation as to what school was they were off.

"This is most likely where the riders vanished." Bugues, Beerain and prince Lumen had their men investigating the underground fortress where the riders had crossed over into the outer world. "Sir they found…"

"Found what?" Bugues asked "the mutilated corpses of the missing civilians." They stood silent "still no clues on the riders?"

"Nothing yet sir." Bugues was very kind to his subordinates "very well then. Keep up the good work." They began to walk down the corridors when "prince Lumen! The search party found something!" they rushed to follow the messenger. They came to a room with a silver door inside.

"So you're saying that those wings were fake, that there was a trampoline on the ground, then you managed to fight him off, and he still got away!"

"Exactly!" Violet and Hunter were trying to come up with a plausible explanation for their attacker and convince the teachers that this was true. "What about that crazy light show then? Do you have an explanation for that?"

"College kids taking advantage of the dark for their own fire works display!" Violet said thinking quickly. "Well it does make sense, they know how to defend themselves and, after all its not like that man could have been an ACTUAL monster." Violet and Hunter were relieved that most of the students and all of the teachers bought the story. That was MOST of the students. Who were the few that didn't buy it? James, Kane, and the ninth graders on the school newspaper (Cody Heron, Anne Lin, and Adam Shores).

"Fess up"

"No"

"We know"

"Leave us alone"

"We know that you guys are hiding something!"

"GO HOME!" the ninth graders on the newspaper were determined to get something out of Hunter or Violet. James and Cody finally intervened just as Violet was going to go ballistic on them. "Listen we don't want any trouble, so just go home." After twenty minutes they decided to leave. "Thanks guys, we have to go some where so."

"Hold it!" James interrupted "we don't mean to offend you guys but we don't think that they have the wrong idea." Violet and Hunter were surprised "say what?" James tried to make this as easy as possible "we think you're hiding some thing about this. We don't know why and we're sure its not for a bad reason but you can trust us." Violet, quickly thinking of the other riders said "You guys are right, I just want Hunter to be able to try and enjoy things like a normal kid again so we've been keeping something secret with a few people not from around here. It's been a secret for a while, and they're in town today so could we have a little time to talk it over with them?" Kane and James understood and backed off. "We'll call you if it's a yes."

"Violet what are you doing?"

"We'll talk it over with the others and if they're OK with it then we blab!"

"Oh I get it. So they'll understand if we say no."

"Ugh! What's taking them so long?" the riders were waiting in the same spot as before when Violet and Hunter arrived. "What took you so long?"

"Give us a break we had to convince the entire faculty and student body that the weirdo we fought off was a freak with a mask and a fake pair of wings!"

"Faculty?" Corona asked "Student body?" Magma wondered. After another explanation as to what school was Hunter brought up that a few of the students still didn't buy their story. Most of all Violet's and Hunter's best school friends. "We want to try and tell them but we weren't sure that you guys wouldn't mind."

"These two, can you trust them?"

"Of coarse, we've known them for years."

"And saved their tails a few times so they owe us." It took a little but after Violet said that there may be a situation where they need some one to cover them they agreed. "I'll invite them to my place tonight and we'll explain things there."

About four hours later Kane and James were on their way to Violet's place. When they got there they stood in awe. "VIOLET'S PLACE IS HUGE!" Violet lived in a large upper middle class home. She didn't have people come over often for fear of Kane and Cody's very reaction. They pushed the button on the door and heard Violet asking who it was. After a little exchange they came in. "Hey sorry about the surprise, just didn't know how to tell you guys the truth." James was a little awestruck at Violet wearing something a little feminine for once; he had assumed her a tom boy. She invited them in and they went into the back yard where the riders were waiting. "So are these the people you told us about?" _why are they dressed like that? _"All right, show em." And in an instant the riders all called out their spiders.

"GIANT SPIDERS!" did I mention that James was arachnaphobic? "James calm down!"

"What's up with him?" Shadow asked "IT TALKED??" Both James and Kane screamed. James pulled out a bat from his back pack when "wait a second you guys!"

(Ten minutes later) "So you were in the inner world you're grandfather told us stories about the whole time you were gone?"

"Yep."

"And the reason you didn't try to come back was that it was under siege by this evil guy named Mantid?"

"Yes"

"And Violets a rider too, she only hasn't found her battle spider?"  
"Exactly!"

"DO YOU REALLY EXPECT US TO BUY THAT LOAD OF CRAP??" Kane intervened again "I don't know James. How else do you explain this?" he calmed down. "Well now that that's been cleared up, I'm Corona. This is my sister Aqune, that's Magma, and this is Igneous. My spider's name is Venus, Aqune's spider's name is Portia, Igneous' spider is named Flame, Magma's spider is named Brutis, and Hunter's spider is named Shadow." Kane had crouched in front of the spiders and took a closer look. Being a bit a grade grubber he was really interested. "So did you guys evolve into what you are? How did this inner world come into existence? And how much do you know about these invecteds?" Hunter grabbed Kane by the arm "easy there, first off I wouldn't provoke Shadow when he doesn't know you that well. Do you have any how long it took to convince him I was good?"

"Than why are they so open to Violet."

"Me, after you help save some ones world putting in a good word for some one is like confirming they can do no wrong." Magma came in to the conversation. "You guys don't have any intentions on blabbing about the inner world do you?"

"OH HELL NO!" Violet James and Kane all said at the same time. "Do you have any idea the kind of international commotion that could cause?"

"International?"

"Oh you see, what's the population of the inner world?"

"Not counting the invecteds it's around four hundred thousand."

"Oh WOW…"

"What do you mean?" Corona asked. "You mean Hunter never told you?"

"Told us what?"

"That the population of this country ALONE completely dwarfs the entire population of the entire inner world." The Riders were awestruck. "And most likely you're world is also much smaller. Come inside; I'll explain." They went inside and the riders were once again awestruck and Violets floating globe (it uses magnets.) you see this globe is less than one hundred thousand times smaller. I'll say it again LESS THAN!" Violet pointed to the east coast of America. "This is where we are." This little country right here that we're in has more than ten times as many people than you're world!" the riders stared silently. "Now that that has been cleared up." Violet turned the globe full circle "more than three quarters of our world is covered in water. Most of which is over three miles deep. Now when you think of that, how thick the barrier has to be, AND the distance between the ground and the sky in the inner world, that's allot smaller." After that Kane was going to go into the different cultures of the outer world to be interrupted by a loud screeching. "WHATS THAT??"

"IT'S THE ALARM; SOME ONE MUST BE SNEAKING INTO THE HOUSE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay, had a wedding to go to,

Sorry for the delay, had a wedding to go to and school started up again,

Review replies: Thanks bloomforever for all the great reviews. Just for the record the more reviews the faster I'll work on these

"James grab the cordless! Hunter and I will go and check it out!" James grabbed the phone and explained that a security company would call them to check to see if every one is OK. Hunter and Violet rushed outside to Find the newspaper hanging over Violet's fence sigh "FALSE ALARM! Now then, shall we find out why you won't leave us alone or shall I press trespassing charges?" Despite Kane and James' efforts the other riders walked outside to see what the commotion was about. "Who are those guys?"

"There the ninth grade members of the school newspaper. They find stories that kids would be interested in and write about them. Recently there have been rumors saying that they're going to ban ninth graders from the newspaper since they never can really do anything. Every one knows its because one of the teacher sponsors has it out for one of the ninth grade members but he's got a good rep so none of the teachers will buy it. To be fair they agreed that if the ninth grade members could find a big scoop they could stay on the paper." The riders got the picture "they're doing this because they want to stay on the paper."

"Well if that was the problem then you could've just told us and we would've given you an interview no sweat."

"Really."

"Of coarse, that teachers a jerk any way" their faces lit up with joy as Violet showed them in. The riders were a little nervous, but they simply minded their own business with Kane and James told them about the outer world. "So what really did happen?"

"Well the only reason we told the teachers what we told them was because they wouldn't buy any thing else. Honestly we don't know what it was?"

"Anything on the eclipse light show?"

"Sorry we didn't see what was going on there. So you guys know everything you want?"

"Not everything."

"What else?" Hunter asked "When James was panicking about you guys getting nabbed the teacher said that he knew about what happened to his sister and mother. Do you know what it was?"

"No but its probably none of our business any way."

"I know what happened." Kane had over heard the conversation. "You know how James lived in New York?" Violet and Hunter nodded. "Well the reason he moved was…"

"Was?"

"It was that he had lost his mom and his sister in 9/11. He and his dad lived near ground Zero so they just couldn't take it any more. They ended up moving here. He was completely depressed when Hunter had vanished because he felt like he had failed to protect a friend again. Then Violet, you showed up. You felt the same way; that you failed to protect a friend and that obviously caused some understanding." Violet thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, sometimes he is a little protective of me. Wonder why."

"Well any ways, thanks for the help. Give us a call if that freak gives you trouble again." The ninth grade members of the newspaper left. "What's 9/11? What's New York? And what's ground zero" (I just want to take a moment to mourn for those who lost their lives in 9/11, may peace be upon them) Shadow asked. Sigh well Shadow the thing is, not every one in this world gets along and, some resort to extreme methods to make their ideas first. 9/11 was one of those cases where these people; we call them terrorists. Went to an extreme and it cost many people their lives. New York was the city that was targeted, 9/11 was the date, and ground zero is what we called the spot where it happened." Shadow was silent.

"So what do you plan on doing to lure the two out?"

"It seems that a human that both of them are close to is very vulnerable to our abilities. I intend to use him as bate."

"Hey James you doing OK?" Hunter, James, Kane, and Violet were on their way to school. It had been a few days and the school opened up again. Hunter just couldn't stop asking if James was OK after learning about his past. "Geez Hunter you've been asking me that question every hour. YES for goodness sakes I'M FINE!" Violet seemed to be the only one that understood that James wanted to move on, and that Hunter wasn't helping. "HUNTER! Would you quit bugging him! You're not helping! Keep this up and he'll realize something!" So after that school went by as usual. Shadow not taking how things go, the riders training in Violet's back yard, Kane coming up with procedures and explanations for every sonario excetera. "Hey Violet, Hunter! Where are you going?" James asked. "We're going to town to find some regular cloths for the others so they can go around like normal people." James got the idea and left. His walk home consisted of the usual; going down the old forest path, getting that normal eary feeling. _"you didn't protect us…"_

"What?"

"_Why couldn't you at least stay with us?"_

"Is it you? Listen I'm sorry but there was no other choice! Its not like I could live in the city on my own!"

"_Then come to us."_

"Hey Hunter, do you think Corona would like this?"

"Uuuuuh please don't ask me."

"Come on, you know her allot better than I do!" Hunter and Violet were at a local shopping center looking for cloths that the riders wouldn't mind. Listen closely and you could hear that the people were still reeling from the eclipse. "Hey look! The UN is having a meeting on the eclipse!" a crowd formed in front of an electronic store. There were large TVs showing the meeting. "Its obvious that this was not a natural phenomenon. This was not an eclipse either. Satellite imagery proves that this was a sort of black cloak that shrouded the entire earth." A screen in the room where the meeting was held showed a black spot on the earth and changed images to show that the shadow grew. People were getting kind of panicky. "The images also prove that the first place effecter was garden town USA." It zoomed in on their town. Now the crowd was really panicking. The first place affected was in fact Hunter's and Violet's town. But this assured them that the nightmares were responsible for the eclipse. "These images also prove that what ever stopped it was there too." They went to a zoom in image of Violet's celestial blade attack. "Well I hope they don't figure anything out."

"No he hasn't come home yet. Why? Was he supposed to call you?"

"No I guess I'm just over reacting."

James was supposed to have met with everyone at Violet's house a while ago. Everyone was getting restless, and in times like this the riders always prepare for the worst. "You don't think that the nightmares could have gotten to James do you?" Violet's heart sank at this statement "would they really do such a thing?!" Hunter nodded. "y-know I did some research online on these nightmare guys and this Destiny person and I got a few results." The riders were perplexed. "Internet?" Magma asked "Its something we have in the outer world, you use it to find information on just about anything, communicate, and keep up on current events."

"I got a hand it to you. Earthens sure have created some pretty impressive devices."

"It actually came out fairly recently." After this Violet's cell phone began to ring. "Oh it's James" (yes Hunter explained caller ID) "you should really be worrying about you're friend."

"Who are you? Answer me! Where's James??"

"What's going on?"

"I just got a call from James' phone and its not him!"

"Come to thee forest behind the school."

"Those dirty little…"

"Violet I've had to teach the others ten curse words; don't make me do it again." The riders and Kane were on their way to the forest behind the school. They were hesitant but they had no choice, it was go or doom James to a brutal death. It was oddly a sunny afternoon; until another eclipse happened. "Glad to see you could make it." Our old nightmare friend said. "WHERES JAMES?!" he kicked James over; he was in a fetal position identical to the one Hunter was in when he was under their spell. He grabbed James by his hair and put his sword to his throat. "The earthen riders will step forward and remove their manacles. When they saw a trickle of blood go down James' neck Violet and Hunter obeyed. "Now, WATCH AS DEATH BID YOU PART!" James was about to lose his head when a familiar whit spider with a certain prince riding atop rammed into the nightmare.

"JAMES!" Violet rushed up to the unconscious James. "I don't have the best idea of what's going on but we're pretty sure this is the outer world."

"Lumen!" Corona shouted "Lumen?" Violet and James asked. "And who is this young lady?"

"Lumen, meet the newest rider, Violet." Hunter said. "ENOUGH TALK! SCREAMING NIGHTMARE!"

"ARACHNAPOWER!" the riders took their rider form and Hunter took the second oracle key form. His attack would have been too fast if not for four very familiar invecteds. But some of the nightmares attacked from behind, only to be thwarted by a new battle spider with a sapphire-like jewel on her head. "Well look who escaped. Enough of this sickening hope and joy!" hundreds of nightmares began to form a cyclone around them. "CLESTIAL BLADE!" Violet's attack had little effect. "You! Earthen rider girl!"

"Who? Me?"

"Yes you! Normally I've seen some of you're powers in my minds eye. You seem worthy. Would you be willing to combine our powers?" Violet nodded and mounted the jewel spider. "Step onto my jewel." And at that a new warm light overcame the nightmares and Violet ataned a new form.


	7. Chapter 7

Heres the next part, (thank god for 3 day weekends)

Heres the next part, (thank god for 3 day weekends)

Violet's light began to over power the thousands of Nightmares. "NOW!"

"_In this starry night _

_I'm feeling hope, and wishing of you_

_As the lights pass by, time does too._

_But time can't erase, our love's light_

_Wish of me! For I will be there!_

_Follow the Light of our dreams!_

(Song is an altered version of Quiet night from Gundam Seed)

Again, each word strengthened the riders and weakened the nightmares. The light from the oracle keys grew. James began to snap out of his nightmare. "Christie… Mom… Violet…"

"EVERYONE! GIVE EM EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" The riders pulled out all of their best attacks. "ARROW OF LIGHT!"

"MORNING STAR!"

"VIOLET STRIKE!"

"FLAME STRIKE!"

"ELECTRATWIST!"

"METEOR FALL!" (Similar to the electratwist but with an enourmous shooting star). The lights from their attacks broke through the cloak and defeated the nightmares. "pant good they pant retreated." Hunter said "Yeah but only for now." The jewel spider said. "James are you OK?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I feel like this is all my fault."

"Don't worry; no one they've done that to so far has been able to fight it, not even Hunter!" Corona said "Hey!"

"Well it's true." Every one began to laugh. "So who are you guys?" Kane asked. "These are- whets that?" you could hear the whale of police cars headed thier way. "Uh oh."

"Oh boy."

"THIS IS THE POLICE! We have the area surrounded!" (James had already explained what the police were to Igneous, Magma, Aqune, and Corona.) "WHAT ARE THE POLICE DOING HERE??"

"Police?" Beerain asked "Long story but if they see you guys you're as good as dissected!" Kane began to panic a little "what do we do?!"

"I'll tell you what we do!" Hunter shouted.

"Are you sure about this?" the deputy asked. "I know that what ever that's been causing these eclipses is behind that school!" the chief of police exclaimed. "I have to admit that light show was a little spectacular to be a bunch of college kids with fire works." The police men were ready to storm the hill when "LOOK UP THERE!" seven shadows flew over their heads (sorry if I miscounted). "What THE censor ARE THOSE THINGS??" the Chief shouted. "HOW SOULD I KNOW? THEY LOOK LIKE PEOPLE RIDING GIANT SPIDERS!"

"YEAH! HUNTER! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN??" Violet James and Kane were having the time of their lives. "AND DID YOU SEE THE LOOKS ON THEIR FACES??"

"I know they looked like they had seen a UFO!"

"UFO?" Lumen asked "long story." After a ride through the trees they had managed to shake off the police and get to Violet's back yard. "So this is an earthen home… Larger than I expected. So then, why haven't you introduced me to this lovely blossom of o woman??" Lumen was holding Violet's hands at this point. "Hunter…" (That was James) "Before you do anything let me tell you he's a prince!" Hunter exclaimed "PRINCE??" Kane James and Violet all shouted at the same time. "Yes, I'm first in line for the throne of Arachna."

"Isn't he a little… I don't know… laid back?"

"That's what I said."

"Well any ways, would you mind showing me around you're town?"

"Sure." Violet said _He'd better be grateful he's a royal._ James thought to himself.

"You're world is amazing!" Hunter Kane, James, and Violet decided to show them the amusement park outside of the town. They were in the earthen clothing Violet had bought. The invecteds went back to the gate in order to keep peace in the inner world. The reason the riders were still up here was that the MAIN target was obviously the outer world and if they managed to defeat them out here the attack on the inner world would weaken dramatically. They acted like they had been sucked into a dream world. "And you're sure that all of that screaming isn't bad?" Igneous, the more cautious one asked. "Deffinently, some of the rides here were made to give people a real thrill so it's natural to scream."

"What's this?"

"It's a box with news papers in it. Its one of the ways earthens stay up to date on current events." There was a blurry photo of our friends the riders on the front page. "Well we've sure made an entrance."

"And also, why are people selling costumes, and why is it so chilly?"

"Oh you see in the outer world we have this thing called climate. The inner world may be warm year round since its distance from the oracle never changes, the average temperatures never change. But in the outer world the sky isn't the limit. There's boundless space beyond it and that's where our sun is. Since it's larger we rotate around it. And our distance from it changes in a cycle. We're at the point where we're further so it's colder. And about the costumes one of the best earthen holidays of the year is about to happen."

"Halloween!" Hunter exclaimed. "It's a holiday where you can dress up in a costume, have fun, get sweets, and just have an all around awesome time." Hunter was really excited because this was his first time celebrating a familiar holiday in more than a year. "But the origins of this holiday come from a far off continent. The people over there immigrated here over two hundred years ago. You see they believed that Halloween was the day that the boundary bitween this world and the 'next' was thinnest. So they dressed up in costumes and danced arround fires to scare off the spirits of the dead."

"Spirits of the dead?" Igneuos asked remembering the hole ghost spider thing. Lumen made another move after that "I'd expect no less intelligence from a blossom such as you're self!" Violet was a little shy around guys she didn't know well so she just blushed and froze. "Lumen…" James growled. "Well any ways, let's give you a taste of what Halloween is like with a haunted house ride!"

"Hold it Hunter! Don't you thing Curse of the dark castle may be a liiiitle intense for them?"

"Not really"

"And by intense I mean realistic." Hunter stood for a second "I see you're point." But Corona and Aqune weren't about to give up a chance to sit next to Hunter "who cares if its realistic, lets just have fun! This may be our only chance to get to know earthen life!" Violet stopped them before they got on "but remember ITS ALL FAKE!" and that statement was the ONLY thing that kept them from going spider rider (that and Corona and Aqune having an excuse to cling to Hunter). "You earthens have a sick imagination… LET'S GO AGAIN!" Magma shouted. "Hold you're horses, we want to show you all the different kinds of rides we have. And it was a wonderful day full of roller coasters, games and so much more. The sun had set by the time they were finished. "Is that it?" Corona asked, still clinging to Hunter from the last roller coaster. "There's still one thing." They all ran to a large open area with a moon design on the ground. They stood in the middle. "It should start just about… now!" and like that water shot out of the ground with colored lights to make it almost magical. "Now look in the sky!" an amazing fire works display started "they do this every night. The one on Halloween will be even better!"

"Such wonderful lights…" Igneous said. "Violet…." James said. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to ask you… could you sing that song again?" Violet was a little embarrassed. "Yeah, let's hear it!" every one pressured her to do so. "Well if you insist."

_I dream of seven lives wrapped in the gentleness and love  
of our boundless sky, shining like a jewel.  
Therefore I have come to you,  
I will never drown myself in lies,  
because I have someone to protect, I have a world to protect._

Absolutely!  
Blindness and suspicion are nothing.  
I will always believe in love without shape or proof,  
until the day that I feel true love in my own hands...

On the morning that I awake on my bed of stars,  
something new will begin.  
Wrapped in a warm and gentle light,  
I'll return to the starry sky full of hope.

Look! Bells of joy are ringing, and when the shining stars are  
giving off brilliant light,  
I want to gaze at the person I love most, and at the miracle of love.

And then, softly, we'll kiss, won't we...

At this moment, time just stopped. And again "look at the oracle keys!" they began to glow.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! IT WAS THOSE TWO EARTHENS!"

"We've forgiven you enough. The boy is still able to command the power of the oracle in the outer world. It's safe to assume it's him. Now for you're punishment…"

The fire works display had ended and every one was about to leave when "LOOK OUT ON THE LAKE!" WARNING! THIS NEXT SCENE IS NOT RECOMMENDED FOR THE SQUEEMISH, HEMAPHOBIC OR THE EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE! CERIOUSLY, THIS IS WHY I HAD TO CHANGE THE RATING! There was a masked body hung on a rope suspended in mid air still bleeding crimson blood. People screamed and looked in horror. But the mask was all they needed to know who it was. "The nightmare…"

"ARE YOU GUYS SEEING THIS!"

"Cody?" the newspaper just so happened to be at the amusement park to get some photos of the fire works display. "I TOLD YOU THAT SOMETHING WAS GONNA HAPPEN!" Cody shouted. "Wow for once you're hunches were right on! Look! Is it just me or is there another guy out there!" there was, his mask was much more… demonic looking. "Hunter do you think?"

"Spider riders! This Halloween as you call it will be you're worst and you're last!" the second figure vanished and the nightmare we all know too well fell into the water.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, to reply to my reviews, thanks bloomforever, and don't worry

Yes I know I changed the name of one of the members of the newspaper but I have a friend and she wants to be in my fanfic and I hadn't given Angie a maigor rolll yet so just pretend she was always named Gabby. Ok, to reply to my reviews, thanks bloomforever, and don't worry. I'll keep it easy on the gore and I'll do another warning if it comes to a scene like that. OH! I found a good spider riders fanfic on another site. The sights called quizella (or something like that) but just google "Story: Spider riders: a new evil" minus the quotation marks. And to the author of that story, thanks for the compliment on my fanfic.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Violet screamed into her cell phone. "What is it?" Hunter asked "WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMMOROW!"

"Oh GAWD! They didn't close it?!"

"Nope, AND we the class voted US to be the representatives at the Halloween festival!" Violet exclaimed. "I don't think that's a totally bad thing." Aqune said "SAY WHAT?" every one shouted. "This festival is made up mostly of children around our age right?" Violet and Hunter nodded "well I remember one of the nightmares saying that they feed off of the fear of the youthful. So naturally a place full of teenagers would be a large target." They all pondered this for a moment. "I see you're point but…"

"It's OK don't risk getting in trouble with you're families. We'll meet you after school at the festival; we'll already be in our rider armor as our costumes so we'll be ready if they attack." Igneous said. All right, but if anything happens call us on our manacles!"

School the next day was completely unbearable. Although Serena (Violet's spider) took deep interest in every class and Shadow was more enduring than usual the suspense and fear was too much to bear. Hunter looked at the clock every 2 minutes and unless it was the last ten minutes he'd bang his head on his desk in frustration. Even when they showed off in gym it still was just insane. But after what felt like a year the day was over and they rushed to the pavilion in school yard where the festival was to be held. They went spider rider behind a few trees and looked for the others.

"You guys made it!" Violet exclaimed at the sight of James and Kane. Kane was Marth form Fire Emblem, Mystery of the emblem (didn't die his blonde hair) and James was Ike from Fire emblem, Radiant Dawn. "You guys really like RPGs don't you?" Violet asked "They were the only ones we liked that probably wouldn't freak 'you know who' out. But any ways, I have good news and bad news. CNN says that the police refuse to release the autopsy report. I bet you can guess what that means."

"They figured out that he's not human."

"And the good news?"

"I found something on this Destiny lady."

"Well let's hear it!" Hunter exclaimed "It has ties to an old native American legend in this area. Apparently there once was this medicine women named Destiny and this Fortune teller woman named Oran. They lived peacefully in a far off part of the world. One day in their studies they came across powerful magic's. But at the same time a powerful evil that fed off of the fear of the youthful attacked the world. The two defeated it and sealed it's followers away in another world within our own. To ensure that these beings would never be released the fortune teller became one with this world to watch over and protect it with her powers. But she foresaw that these beings would one day be released. I think that Oran is the oracle." Kane said "And what about Destiny?"

"She just couldn't give up this world. She asked Oran if she would have a pure of heart descendent; one that would never kill unless it was to protect at the time. Oran, or the 'Spirit Oracle' as you call her, said that she would. And that another youth of the outer world would help if they created 2 gateways into the inner world. So they did; one here and one within the home of their sister tribe." Of course for there to be ruins where the gateway was there had to be ancients there. This explained all but one thing. "Then why are they after Hunter?"

"Apparently one of these children would bare Destiny's power; obviously it would rival that of the oracle." The pieces were coming together. The sun had set when "hey Violet!"

The newspaper was there (oh joy). Gabby was a snow fairy, Adam was Freddy Kruger but he didn't have a mask (lost it), and Cody was a vampire Slayer. "We saw you're friends they were, WOW you guys have awesome costumes…"

"Thanks." James said "I was talking about Hunter and Violet no offense. So what are you supposed to be?" Cody asked. Violet thought quickly and said "I'm a sorceress and Hunters a swordsman from another world." They bought the story "well you're friends are on their way here, we aw them when we were being driven here" Annie said. They were about to go outside and look for them when a few seniors came up to them and asked to talk to violet in private. The seniors and Violet walked away for a minute. You could hear them mumbling something then Violet shouted "ARE YOU SERIOUS??" after they did what looked like pleading they pulled Violet behind the stage that was at the front of the dance floor. "I wonder what that was all about." After words they tried to call Violet a few times but her phone was off. But then after the sun had set something happened. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, MAY I WELCOME THE MUSICAL PROTOGEY OF OUR TOWN; VIOLET CRYSTAL!"

"SAY WHAT??" They were all completely dumbfounded when a violin solo began, then an energetic- more of a computer made- but still good opening. And there Violet was.

_Tell me your greatest wish  
That you desire  
The extent of the strong volume that's shaking  
Try shouting with a loud voice_

While the sun does not awaken  
Where will the world begin?  
The shadows are hanging onto the dancing light  
So I take your hand

What do you want? What do you seek?  
The light that gathered in your shining palm  
It darkens out the night sky and becomes dirty  
Black diamond Black diamond

(Just for the reccord this is the violin version of BLACK DIAMOND from Shugo Chara) "wow this is impressive, but it just doesn't sound like her usual self." James stated "you're right" Hunter added.

_With trembling hands, offering a prayer  
That you desire  
Like a doll that doesn't have thoughts, don't you think?  
It can't let tears flow_

_Being hurt, full of lies  
No punishment under any condition  
The only real thing has shone  
Against the invisible force_

_What do you sing? What do you believe?  
Let's just think that becomes perplexed  
All the shaking in the warped night sky  
Black diamond Black diamond_

Violet was just about to get to the final verse when "LOOK! Up in the sky!" it was a lunar eclipse.

The people began to stirr "the UN said that all of them started some where in this town" Annie stated. "There was always this crazy light show where people say was the first place to be affected." Adam said. "And when the police went there it looked like a battle had happened." Cody added. Hunter had one of those stressed out anime fake happy faces after they were finished _they have no idea how right they are_ Hunter thought. Violet had finished and stepped off of the stage. She gestured for Hunter to get ready. Too late. They were about to call the riders on their manacles when… IGNEOUS SMASHED IN ON TOP OF FLAME!

"WHAT THE &# IS THAT??" the entire newspaper shouted. Igneous was about to call out to Violet and Hunter when they frantically gestured not to. Igneous stabbed a nightmare and it disappeared. It was an akward pause until a few brave students came up to him. It was too late to use the Halloween scare excuse because every one had allready seen Flame. "Um… what excactly… are you…?" one ninth grader asked. "I'm… uh well… a… spider… rider."

"You're a what now?" one student from another school asked "a spider rider." Hunter and violet were screaming in their minds _WILL YOU &#ING SHUT UP ALLREADY! _But they couldn't do anything because if they did it would tip off the entire school (and others) that they knew something about the spider riders. "Are you like… some kind of… super hero… or something?"

"Uuuuuuuuuhhh… LOOK OUT!" another nightmare was about to swoop in and attack a sixth grader that hadn't even had his growth spirt until he and Falme interviened 'YOU ARE LIKE SOME KIND OF SUPER HERO!" one student shouted. Every one began to stirr even more. Igneous gestured to Hunter and Violet for help as students began to crowd up to him and flame bumbarding him with questions. Unfortunately while all of this was happening the newsapaer recognized him. "Hey I remember you! You were at Violets place the other day!"

"Yeah he was even with Violet and Hunter at the theme park!" all the students stared at them. "Ahhhhhhhh… he he he…" Violet laughed unsurely. "Well eithur way this place is dangorous, you have to evacuate immidiately!" Violet shouted, but before the kids began to listen one student noticed "HE HAS THE SAME WATCH THING AS HUNTER AND VIOLET!" the students gasped and staired at their manacles. "Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhh… there was a sale… what can we say?"

"What a wonderful plan! A full scale assult on the town!"

"This is only the quiet before the storm. But I think this may not be as easy as we thought."

"What do you mean my lord?"

"Apparently earthens have… how do they say it?... 'Stepped it up' in the last thousand years. Most likely most of the outer world has learned of our attack. We may need a base, that school always caught my eye…"


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait, I have fan fics on other animes that don't have half as many chapters and the number of people favoriting

Sorry for the wait, I have fan fics on other animes that don't have half as many chapters and the number of people favoriting them was going up… and I was having trouble figuring out how to carry it on from the kids learning about their secret. I'm using zeroes instead of underscores since I don't have to re-type them all. So keep reading a new evil, it's really getting good.

"All the high schoolers from around the town stared at Hunter and Violet suspiciously. "OK fess up already!" a senior shouted. Before the entire crowd started to pound them with questions. More and more nightmares began to gather around the school. The students were panicking. Hunter and Violet were slashing at as many of the nightmares as possible. Thankfully most of the students had dispersed accept for the oh so energetic ninth grade newspaper club. They watched as Hunter and Violet called out their spiders and began to battle. "What the hell are you guys still doing here??" James and Kane both shouted "what gives you the right to stay?!" Gabby yelled. "LOOK OUT! CELESTIAL BLADE!" a silver crescent moon slashed through the nightmares that were coming at the newspaper club. "Violet… has… super… powers…"

"Gee thanks sir point out the obvious allot now RUN!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." It was the nightmare with the monstrous mask. He had pointy ears and a menacing presence. "The entire grounds were surrounded by my nightmare spirits. Not Mr. Steel I'd suggest you'd come willingly." The other riders had arrived and they took fighting stands all around Hunter and Shadow. "Don't risk you're selves for my sake. SO! I DARE YOU TO GIVE ME ONE REASON TO GO WITH YOU!"

"Suet you're self." The nightmare pointed his finger in the air and a swarm of shadows came out and flew at the riders! Hundreds of screams for help echoed through the air. They knelt in agony. "Many of these screams are from you're loved ones. As you know we feed off of the fear and pain of the youthful. It'd be very easy to kill off the older ones and throw the younger ones into a living hell. The only one affected at this point was Hunter. He had no idea what to do. Fight back and have many innocent die (including friends and family) or go willingly and allow the entire inner and outer worlds be taken over. He turned around and saw that his friends were in even worse pain. The decision was made. "I'll go willingly on one condition. You let my friends and family go unharmed!"

"Fine. By Armageddon's honor." The nightmare bowed with his arm behind his back. "Hunter… no!" their pain lessened. Hunter called Shadow (did I mention he was in pain too?) called him back it, powered down, and walked forward. To the dismay of his friends he turned around as the nightmares surrounded him and smiled. "Never given up" he said with a thumbs up. And like that he was gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Violet awoke in a small room with men in white suits all around her. "You gave us quite a scare there. Sorry kid but the nice man from the FBI says that he has to interview every survivor." Violet realized the man was a doctor and that she was in an ambulance. She had powered down and called Serenity back in. After the interview her memory of the worst Halloween party of her life began to come back. When she got out she saw that almost every person in town had been brought to a shelter at the convention center at the town limits. "Oh my baby!" it was her mother and father. They began to smother Violet in relief. It was during this that Violet caught a glimpse of Corona and Aqune sobbing while clutching Hunter's manacle and the memories came back. "Come on. We're going to be taking a long trip to the vacation house in Florida…"

"Mom, dad I'm sorry but there's something real important I have to take care of!" She ran to the riders. The newspaper was there with them as well as James and Kane. "Violet! Thank god you're OK!" James and Lumen were the next pair to hug Violet insanely. "I just don't know what would've happened if I had lost you again."

"Again?" Lumen and Violet both asked. "Violet can I talk to you in private?" she nodded. "What's up? Ever since I've met you you've been so protective of me? Does it have something to do with what happened to you're family?"

"Sort of…" James looked down. "Well! What?" he paused for a moment "it's cause you resemble my mom. You like the same foods, clothes, almost every thing." Violet hugged him. I can only imagine how you've felt around me this whole time. All right you guys! Two worlds are in danger and its up to us to save them!"

Yes I know that was a little short but the next one will be WAY longer. Oh and I wanted to talk about my next fan fic. It's gonna have nothing to do with the story of this one. All though for some of my original characters I'll take and re do a little. It'll be about this ancient race that use their music to call out horrible monsters that they command. Since the series never spoke about it I'm going to say that the inner world has no music what so ever, and it'll give an explanation as to how the inner world has water. So basically what happens is the waters of the inner world have been receding and the oracle makes a personal appearance to explain that when the waters of the inner world evaporate they go to the outer world. To keep the record straight I'll make it so that even the ocean waters of the inner world are fresh. The reason for the inner world's water is a city in the middle of the inner world's ocean. It had four gates that allow water to come through. The city emanates with the oracles power so the water gets cleansed as it runs through the city. But the oracle says that she let an earthen in and made said earthen the new rider. She let her in because it was that or let her die before she's even found a dream in life. Or let her drown. She made her a rider because she may have strengths againsed the cause of the lack of water. I'll carry on later


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay

Sorry for the delay. I know many of you out there know how school can be. I've got a few ideas for my next spider riders fan fic (yes this one is getting towards the climax) and I'd like you folks reading this to pick the one you like the most in the reviews. I've turned on anonymous reviews for those of you non-users reading this. All have hunterxCorona and HunterxAqune First (PS the main POV for all ideas is NOT through the eyes of Hunter Steel but the random earthen kid that gets mixed up in all the craziness, I've seen many animes giving the obvious main character minute focus and it gave me ideas) idea:

You're average teenager is enjoying his/her (you decide gender in the reviews) first cruise with the family when said teenager finds out that the hottest kid (yet again, the gender of this will be decided in the most popular choice for the main POV's gender) from his/her school just so happen to have a room right next to theirs. They make friends and towards the end of the cruise the hot kid says that he/she was a friend of Hunter's and that this cruise was going to the town of the ruins Hunter vanished at. Before the Cruise could finish and after land came in view a huge storm hit. Being separated from his/her parents the main POV and friend get on to life boats with out them (the main POV has a plastic water proof see through back pack holding many objects and a lunch for two) some one on the life raft panics, main POV tries to be a hero and gets knocked over. The main POV gets pulled into a whirl pool and pulled under water. After getting sucked down there's a flash of light and the main POV falls through an enormous pillar-like water fall that goes into a white unpopulated city in side of (what he/she doesn't know is) the inner world. MEANWHILE: the riders are in said city by the oracle's orders to investigate an evil that threatens the inner world's water supply. Next idea:

Recently in Hunter's home town (another readers choice, you decide weather Hunter lives in a small town or a city AND weather Hunter lived in Japan or America! Sorry readers from the UK) there have been sightings of a huge spider thing in a patch of forest land in the town. The main POV this time it's a girl) gets peer pressured into checking the place out. She's a bit of a scaredy cat. The group eventually gets to a strange looking well; its very large (just large enough for the described spider 0o). The kids trick the main POV into leaning over and they push her in. They hear her screaming at the top of her lungs, look in, and see her getting pulled down in a brightly glowing quick sand stuff. MEANWHILE the riders are learning of an ancient legend saying that if two earthens ever were to be in the inner world at once it would mean some thing is threatening the boundary between the worlds and that the oracle needs the help of TWO earthen riders. Last idea:

Here we have an average earthen girl who is relatively unsatisfied with her life. Even though she's mainly brains and one start easily she yearns for an adventure. She some times wishes that the world would get in peril just so she could have the chance to save it. Little does she know she's about to get her wish. One day the Main POV (girl I just finished describing) was walking with a group of kids to work on a float for a parade run by the school (they can do stuff like this since it's a small town) and the group sees a large helicopter over head; the kind used to transport large groups of people for military purposes. There's an explosion on the helicopter and all the kids take out cameras and phones to film the incident. The main POV also does this open-mouthed from amazement. She sees some shadow fly out from it then some thing shiny start to fall down towards her. And said object attaches it self to her wrist. Its similar to a manacle; only silver with a sapphire blue stone on the part that's over her wrist. The next day the school is attacked by terrorists, she managed to make it to the roof only to be cornered. Then a boy riding some sort of armored spider thing steps in pwning every terrorist in sight and helping the main POV make her escape. She sees that this person is the famous missing 14 year old Hunter Steel! That's it for the ideas; I'll be getting to the story now.

Hunter awoke with nothing but shadows around him on all sides. He couldn't move his limbs. He found they were bound with chains. "Glad to see you're awake little rider" an all too familiar voice said. "Where… is this… place…?" Hunter said struggling to move. "Just you're high school; redone with our nightmare gems. I must say, having hundreds of you earthen children gathered into one place makes capturing you much easier. Can't wait until we make assaults on other places. But first comes the inner world." Hunter got up only to be knocked out again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what's the plan?" it was obvious that the riders had become very accustomed to having an earthen as their leader. "We ask around and see what we can dig up. My parents are still busy getting tickets out of the town and answering questions; so they should be busy for a while. Call every one else on you're manacle once you've gotten a decent lead on where Hunter might be." It was about a half an hour of asking questions when Violet busted out the "my-big-brother-was-a-reporter-and-he-died-doing-what-he-loved" thing and they got some thing out of a CNN reporter. "A weird black crystal formation appeared where the high school was. If you ask me that's where those what ever they ares are setting up base." The other riders heard this over the manacles and were about to leave when the students at the high school that managed to get away stopped them. You guys are going to stop those monster things aren't you?" Violet nodded. "When you get there… be sure to give them the ass whooping of a life time! You hear me?" the captain of the basketball team shouted. "No one does this to our town, kidnaps our friends, ruins our Halloween dance and gets away with it!" the student body president said. "We'll be cheering you on!" a few members of the cheerleading squad said. "Hey… Igneous, was it?" Gabby from the newspaper said "Go-good luck! Not that you'll need it or any thing!"

"We'll make a distraction so you guys can get through on those huge spider things with as few people as possible noticing. It'll be when you hear three of us shouting that there's a huge spider thing on the roof." Cody told them. In five minutes they heard just that. When the most people were focused on the roof the riders made their move.

It was ten minutes on the battle spiders to the school; now a bleak formation of black crystals. Violet stepped onto Serenity's stone to change into her more powerful form. They were ready to go when "so you decided to come spider riders?" the nightmare in the mask showed up. "Want to save you're friend don't you?"

"Why else would we be here?"

"Unfortunately for you my music loving friend it's too late."

"IF YOU DID ANY THING TO HUNTER WE'LL-" the furious Corona was interrupted by a "relax. Hunters not dead. In fact he couldn't be better." (Snap) a flash of shadows came and there was Hunter. The riders didn't know weather it was an illusion or reality; but it was enough to fool Corona. "Hunter!" she ran to him teary eyed. She embraced him to hear a drop of her own blood hitting the black top beneath her feat. "CORONA!" The riders all rushed up to corona to find that this Hunter had stabbed her. Luckily it avoided any fatal points. "THAT'S A FAKE!" Magma shouted. "Oh not really! This is the real one! We just control him!" "We know why you're doing this to him but what good would such power do you?!" if the nightmare wasn't wearing a mask he would look really serious. "Most likely you've only heard part of the legend. But that little brat Destiny, and her deep brown eyes and flowing dark hair… We were once beings of light. We gave children happy dreams at night. Until one of our kind discovered that those ungrateful whelps couldn't even remember our wonderful gifts. To top it all off their parents told them to ignore the wonderful works of art we put into their minds."

"What are you talking about? Dreams never make sense!"

"But twelve thousand years ago sleeping was a true escape to a near heaven. But then one of our kind realized that the true way to go would be to torment children at night. And soon enough nightmare became reality. There were many that didn't join that great spirit of fear, and alas; they were destroyed. But that woman whom was the one that was gifted with his first dream…"

"ENOUGH TALK!" Violet removed the mask that came with her armor and her eye color returned to normal (if I didn't say it before Violet's eye color changes when she transforms). "RETURN HUNTER!" the nightmare stood silent. "Master Armageddon…"

"Crazy monster say what?"

"GO MY FOLLOWERS! TAKE THE EARTHEN GIRL AND KILL THE REST!" before they could defend themselves the nightmares surrounded all of them attacking over and over again. "Oh, and you can take these." The nightmare tossed the Oracle keys at them; drained of their power they were useless. "AUUUUGH!" Violet collapsed and was lifted away as she saw her friends being defeated. "I have waited so long to see you're image reflected a new" the nightmare whispered into Violet's ear. But before the riders were lost a light appeared from beneath the ground and the riders were whisked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where… is this… place"

"Welcome to the city of Pneuma. You must be the newest rider. The invecteds told me of you." Violet opened her eyes to find a woman in strange clothing and a crown with dozens of others behind her all rustling and whispering. She was on a bed in what looked like some old time infirmary; only with strangely dressed doctors. "THE OTHER RIDERS!"

"You have to calm down. Right now they're in much better shape than you; while our maidens have healed them some of the nightmare poison still flows through you're veins!" Violet was really numb but she still forced her self to move. "Violet are you OK?" all the riders rushed in front of her. "Why did the nightmares attempt to capture you when Hunter was the one they wanted?" Aqune asked. "I'm not sure… I remember the leader saying that he had waited a long time to see my image reflected a new. But I've never mat the guy. But for now… where are we?"

"This is the inner world Violet. The Oracle's maidens managed to open a gateway to summon us to the inner world" Lumen answered. "So this is the inner world…? But I still want to know why that guy said he'd seen me before."

"I can explain that." The royally dressed woman came forward. "I am the queen of Pneuma and an Oracle's hand maiden y self. You know the legends of the birth of the nightmares and how they were defeated no?"

"We know."

"Well the real truth to how they were defeated was that their leader fell in love with Destiny. She had never given up on the dreams she was blessed with at night even when her family took ever measure to convince her otherwise. That is what convinced Armageddon to turn on his own kind. As I bet you can guess he was thrilled to learn that the child he guarded was alive and only fought him because she believed she was avenging him."

"That still doesn't explain why I resemble him!"

"I'm getting there. Armageddon realized that the evil he had created was too great and asked Destiny to kill him. Eventually it was the start of hearing Oran scream that made her do it. They sealed the nightmares away. But what very few knew was that Destiny bore Armageddon's child. Now as we speak the nightmares are using Hunter and the power of the oracle keys to take over both worlds."

"If Hunter wasn't being controlled we would stand a chance. Now it'd take the oracle to win."

"That's it!" Lumen shouted. "What's it?" Violet asked "you're it!" he replied "say what…?"

"Remember the story! An earthen rider will have power that matches that of the oracles! Violet I think you're the one!" every one in the room stared at them. "Think about it! You have to be descended from Destiny!"

"But isn't it Hunter?"

"Maybe not." The queen of Pneuma said "the power that Hunter has right now is that of the Oracle keys, not his own." The riders thought for a second "and we've all seen how powerful Violet is in battle."

"But that is no match for Hunter's ultimate form and that is the extent of the oracle's power." Aqune said. "Maybe there's some sort of lock binding the power?"

"You know every time I've ever done some thing that involves exerting real power I've always felt some thing holding me back."

"The legends do speak of some thing like that for the bearers own sake."

"But who could remove such a bind?"

"Who else. A person who's done it before; the oracle."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The riders and over a dozen oracle's hand maidens were gathered in a circle around Violet kneeled and praying. "Oh oracle." Violet said "we ask of you're guidance in our time of need. Please… show you're self to us and answer our prayers Oran!" a light came down from the heavens and in a flash there she was; the oracle. Emanating with near divine power. "Riders of the inner world and out. I've heard you're call and I know of the evils threatening our homes. But alas there is only one with the power to defeat the nightmares now that they have my keys and it is neither me nor Hunter. It is you Violet." Violet stared as the Oracle kneeled in front of her "I see so much likeness to both my dear friend and her lover. I can release the lock that binds you're power, but be warned the power may come at a cost."

"What do you mean?" Corona asked "it just may eat her human body alive from the inside out. She'd become a spirit just as I, never being able to live amongst the normal again. On top of that you're spiritual life would be greatly extended, you would watch over jealously waiting until the end of the world simply so you could pass on and be with you're loved ones just as I do." A tear dropped from the oracle's eye "do you still accept?"

"Yes, any thing for my friends and family."

"Very well. I will release the bind on you're power." There was an aurora like light and when the riders opened their eyes; there was violet with completely new armor, a staff with a moon and star and silvery-blue eyes that seemed to emanate with starlight. Her boots went to her knees and had markings on them, her chest plate had similar marks and her elbow long gloves did too. But the most amazing thing was that Violet had two wings sticking out of her back! But they weren't angel wings, you could tell; the quills on the quills of the quills of the feathers were tiny crystals (just for the record it's REALLY hard to describe Violet's armor accordingly with how I'm picturing it. First off the gems on the boots and gloves are floating on this little oval like thing that isn't full circle. There is also one of those really long skirt things that have no sides and are just two pieces of long armor attached with a belt and with waving cloth under it. And in no way is this revealing; there's a jump suit sort of thing under and it ends about 2 and ½ inches off the legs.) "Well, guess I should be going now."

"I'm coming with you"

"Serenity…"

"We can merge." Violet stepped on to Serenity and she seemed to join with her. Now there was blue mixed in with the silver of the armor and along with the wings there were spider leg things like those Hunter gains in his final form. Violet closed her eyes spread her wings and came off the ground and flew far to the right. She took the form of a shooting star and was off in a blaze of light.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the outer world all the people of Hunter's town watched in dismay as (they didn't know it was him) Hunter was being manipulated into destroying every thing in sight. Two black angel wings had formed on his back. He was about to strike at the refugee camp when a light very familiar to James and Kane intervened. There Violet was. She pulled Hunter up into the skies with the whole world watching. "I won't let you control my friend any more!"

"How can this be?" the nightmare from before said "Hunters the one with the power! You must have borrowed the oracles!"

"You've got it backwards. I won't let you hurt any one again!" Violet flew at him and attempted to force the nightmares out with her staff. The possessed Hunter dodged and came at Violet. She blocked with her staff and threw him 20 feet! The spectators couldn't believe what they were seeing, a battle to determine the fate of 2 worlds over their heads! _You can do it violet!_ The possessed Hunter summoned a scythe. He flew forward and their blades were pressed againsed each other and they were pushing to see who would be over powered. Their power was too great. In a flash of darkness and light there was a huge explosion. But the one remaining was none other than Violet! Holding Hunter in her arms! She flew down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hunter had woken up and was set down gently; but violet was gone. The riders had used the gateway to the outer world and their friends had snuck out to find them. Hunter was staring up at the sky. James (no longer in his costume) ran over in the warm renewed sun light. "THAT WAAS AMAZING! YOU WERE ALL LIKE… where's Violet?" Hunter and the other riders were silent "no… this is some kind of joke… right?"

"I wish it was…"

_The two of us heard__The faraway echoes of the whales' voices_

All the things I lost_All the things I loved  
Embracing them in this hand__Where will I wander to now?_

The amber sun in which the answer lurks  
If we hadn't met_I would have remained an angel of massacre_

A soul that holds the sparkle of immortality  
Don't hurt_My wings  
I was born to know this feeling_

I've loved you since ten thousand and two thousand years ago  
I grew to love you more in the days when eight thousand years have passed  
I'll still love you after one hundred million and two thousand years  
From that day I knew you, music won't cease in this hell of mine

Before life ends  
I want to undo this sleeping grief _And embrace your scent_

Memories of the dreams we lived, which I carefully cherished  
The beautiful moon, swallowed by hope and standing still  
Arise_Light that hid in eternity  
Don't forget Your dreams  
I was born while dwelling in a prayer_

I've loved you since ten thousand and two thousand years ago  
I grew to love you more in the days when eight thousand years have passed  
I'll still love you after one hundred million and two thousand years  
From that day I knew you, music won't cease in this hell of mine

You grow up repeatedly and  
Go into the distance over and over again  
Watching over you, unable to sleep, even though I became disheveled  
For the sake of singing your name...

I've loved you since ten thousand and two thousand years ago  
I grew to love you more in the days when eight thousand years have passed  
I'll still love you after one hundred million and two thousand years  
From that day I knew you

I've loved you since ten thousand and two thousand years ago  
I grew to love you more in the days when eight thousand years passed  
I'll still love you even if one hundred million and two thousand years pass  
From that day I knew you, music won't cease in this hell of mine

(Song is an altered version of the Aquarion opening) Violet was in James' arms squeezing him with all her love "I.. did it…!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(A few weeks later) "How was school Hunter?" Mrs. Steel asked "great. Got to go, meeting some friends." Hunter ran down the street and saw Violet. "Ready to go?"

"Must you ask me that every time?" the two made it into the park where they found a silver doorway with a spider on it.

THE END! Remember to vote for the next one in the reviews!


End file.
